Nikita Riddle
by NKIqbal
Summary: A story about an orphan girl who finds out that she's a witch!
1. The New Girl

_**''I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, they are all J K Rowling's except for the ones which I have created.''**_  
**Chapter One - The New Girl**

She was sitting in the alley right by a place called the Leaky Cauldron. This is where she lived for the last two years out on the streets. Soon she would be 10 in 4 months and 2 days. Her parents died when she was only 1 years old, so she was sent to an orphanage until this couple came to foster her on her 2nd birthday. They treated her in such cruel ways, but she had to stay with them as they were her only family. On her 7th birthday she just had enough of them and left for good. Since then she had been living in this alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. Whoever walked past her used to say...

"Hey look everyone it's Niks get it because she nicks things and her name is Niks."

But not everyone was like that she did have a friend, though she never said they were, he was Jack Coliandris. Jack lived with his mum, big brother Tom and his dad used to come and visit him sometimes. She had these other friends who were brothers and sister called the Weasley's. There was Ginny her best friend, her older brother Ron, the older twins Fred and George and Percy, but she didn't really like him. She met them when there family came to visit Jack's family. They come at least 3 times every week.

She still remembers that day 2 years ago in front of Jack's house when they all arrived and became friends. She never went inside Jack's house because his dad hated her because she lived on the streets and was different.

She knew that she was different even special. She wasn't like anyone else she knew because she could do things no one else could and everyone hated her, well except for the Weasley's apart from Percy and Jack and his older brother Tom, that's because she tried to control herself around them.

"Hey Nikki."

"Hey Jack."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just got this weird letter from someone named Dumbledore and I was thinking how it would be like to have a real family where people actually like you for whom you are."

"Trust me that day will come sooner than we think and did you say Dumbledore?"

"I hope so. Thanks for cheering me up like you always do and yeh I said Dumbledore."

"How did you just do that?" She rose 5 feet above the ground.

"I don't know it just happens I've been trying to control it for 2 years now, but it's not working."

"Come with me to my house now."

"NO"

"Yes now come on."

Both of them ran to Jack's house.

"Jack is that you dear." said Mrs Coliandris.

"Mum, Tom come in the living room right now."

"We're coming." said Tom.

"Did Tom ever do really strange things before he was 11 years old and

went to Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts? Can someone please tell me what going on?"

"Yes Tom did, but why do you want to know in front of Nikki?" questioned Mrs Coliandris.

"Because Nikki can do things like that as well and she got a letter from Dumbledore."

"Nikki let me see your letter a second?" asked Tom. "Mum Jack's right this is from Dumbledore it's his handwriting."

"Mum that means Nikki is like one of us." said Jack in excitement.

"Can someone please tell me what you're talking about?" exclaimed Nikki.

"Nikki you're a witch just like I'm a witch, Jack and Tom are wizards. This letter is from Dumbledore who's the head teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom has been going there since September last year before his 11th birthday. How old are you going to be this year?" explained Jack's mum.

"I'm going to be 10 on December 2nd."

"That's odd. Anyway from now on you're going to live with us and be my daughter because I'm going to adopt you."

"What!"

"Awesome." yelled the boys.

"You can sleep in the guest room and we'll go shopping for your and Tom's things on Sunday."

"Where would you be able to get all this stuff?"

"At a place called Diagon Alley."


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley**

"Nikki wake up we are going to Diagon Alley today." said Jack.

"I'm coming down in a second." Nikki hurried up and got dressed, went to brush her teeth then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Nikki do you want toast or cereal?" asked Tom.

"I'll have some toast."

"After you guys have had your breakfast can you please go upstairs and get your Hogwarts letters Tom and Nikki?"

"Ok mum" said Tom.

"Yes Mrs Coliandris."

"Nikki you do know you can call me mum just like Tom and Jack."

"Ok mum." said Nikki.

Tom and Nikki went upstairs to get there letters and came back downstairs.

"Come let's get going. We need to buy a lot of things from Diagon Alley." said Jack.

"How do we get there anyway?"

"We get there by going into the Leaky Cauldron." explained Tom.

The Coliandris' (that includes Nikita) got out of the house and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"So how do we get from here to Diagon Alley?"

"Follow me." said Tom.

Tom led them outside the back door. There were massive walls all around them creating a room without a roof. Mrs Coliandris took out her wand and tapped different bricks on the wall right in front of her. Suddenly an arch appeared. They all went through the archway and into Diagon Alley. In every direction all you could see were shops for all sorts of magical things.

"Right well I think we should go to Gringotts first. Nikki did you get anything else in your letter?"

"Yes mum I got this key it's in my pocket, but what do we get from there?"

"You'll find out soon love. Give me your key." They walked straight forward to a very large building called Gringotts.

"Nikki this is the wizard's bank Gringotts." said Jack.

They went inside. There were lots of kids with there parents and a lot of goblins, one on each counter.

"And how may I help you today Mrs Coliandris?" asked the goblin in a very low and croaky voice.

"I would like to withdraw an amount from my volt 294 and this is a letter from Dumbledore."

"Very well and you must be Miss Nikita Riddle am I right?"

"Yes and I prefer it if you called me Nikki."

"Well do you have the key that Dumbledore had sent you?"

"It's here. There you go." said Mrs Coliandris.

"Follow me and please keep both hands and feet in the cart at all times."

"Tom I think you should go with Nikki while I wait here with mum."

"Ok." said Tom.

Tom and Nikki got into the cart right opposite the goblin. First they went to volt 294 which belonged to the Coliandris'.

"Wow that's a lot of money. You must be seriously rich."

"Not really nearly everyone has at least this amount of money in there volts. It's normal."

"Oh cool."

Tom got a small pile of golden, bronze and silver coins and put them in a bag. Next they went to volt 645 which was where Nikki was supposed to get her money from.

"Oh my god!!! Now that is what you call a lot of money. Nikki your volt is just about completely full of cash!"

"Is this seriously my volt I think we came to the wrong one."

"Nikki your parents must have been immensely rich."

She went inside and got a small pile of money and put it in her bag. Both of them got into the cart and went back where they had left Jack and there mum.

"Mum! Jack you should have seen Nikki's volt it was completely full of money!!"

"Cool!!!"

They came outside of Gringotts and started to think where they should go next.

"Why don't I go with Nikki and get her new wand while you two go to Madam Malkin's and get your new robes. We'll meet you there ok."

"Ok. See you later Nikki."

"Bye guys."

Mrs Coliandris took Nikki to Olivander's the best wand maker in the world.

"Ah Mrs Coliandris good to see you again and who's this?"

"I'm Nikita Riddle, but you can call me Nikki for short."

"And how old are you Nikki?"

"I'm 9 years old."

"I wasn't expecting you for at least another two years. Anyway let get your measurements and then we can find you a wand."

"Ok."

Mr Olivander took Nikki's measurements and went to the back of his shop.

"How about this one Oak, Dragon Heartstring 12 1/2". Go on give it wave." Nikki waved the wand and the shop's window smashed.

"Nope not that one. Here try this instead Ash, Unicorn Hair 13"." Nikki gave it flick and loads of wands came flying off the shelves.

"No definitely not. (whispers)I wonder. Could two people get the exact kind of wand on the exact same day, which is connected to the Dark Lord's wand.(normal) Let's try this Holly, Phoenix Feather 12 1/2". Go on give it a wave."

"Okay." She waved the wand and sparks came out.

"Curious very curious."

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?"

"Do you have a scar perhaps?"

"Yes. I have one on the back of my neck. Why?"

Just then an owl flew in threw the smashed window. It had a letter tied to its leg.

"Just one moment." Mr Olivander read the letter then went back to Nikki. "You'll find out, but not from me because Dumbledore wants to tell you this himself when you go to Hogwarts this year."

Nikki and Mrs Coliandris left the shop to go and find the boys.

"You took your time." said Jack.

"Sorry." said Nikki.

"Tom did you get your new robes?" Mrs Coliandris asked and Tom nodded.

"I'll go and get Nikki's new robes if you want to wait then its fine or you can go and see the Weasleys there in the book store."

"We'll see you in a sec!" shouted the boys.

Madam Malkin fixed Nikki's new robes and they left the shop to go to the book store.

"Hey!! Ginny guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm a witch and I've been accepted to go to Hogwarts!"

"Wow. But aren't you a year younger than me?"

"Yeh. I think Dumbledore might have made a mistake and accepted me two years earlier then he should have."

"Still I can't believe it your going to Hogwarts before me and you'll be in the same year as Ron. How cool is that!!"

"I know!"

"Bloody Hell. Why are you two screaming?" said Ron.

"Ron I'm going to Hogwarts and I'll be in the same year as you."

"What!! Cool. But aren't you two years younger than me?"

"Yeh I am."

"Awesome."

"Hey Tom just told us you're going to Hogwarts this year. I hope you get put in our house. That would be so cool." said Fred and George agreed.

"I hope so." They carried on talking while they bought there new school books. Then they went to see the 'Nimbus 2000' the brand new and the fasted broom created so far.

"I wish someone gets me the Nimbus 2000 for Christmas or my birthday." said Tom.

Nikki heard what Tom had wished for and came up with and idea.

"Oh yeh I totally forgot me and Jack got you a present because you're starting at Hogwarts." Behind them was a snowy white owl in a cage.

"Awww thanks you guys."

"So what are you going to call him?" asked George.

"How about Midnight?"

"Love it!" said all of them.


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Chapter 3 - Platform 9 ¾**

So many things had happened this summer and finally it was over and today Tom and Nikki would be going to Hogwarts. Nikki couldn't go to sleep last night and when she did she woke up bright and early at 5:30 in the morning, getting ready for the day ahead of her. It was 7:00 o'clock now.

"Tom, Jack, mum wake up we're going to King Cross today. Remember."

"We're coming sis." said Tom.

They all got ready and came downstairs for breakfast.

"Come on everyone get in the car."

"Yes mum. Jack move up." said Tom.

"I am stop shouting at me."

"Both of you shut up and sit down. Nikki you can sit at front with me." They drove off to King Cross Station.

"Tom, Nikki do both of you have your tickets?"

"Yes mum they do now can we hurry up."

"There must be a mistake. This ticket says we need to go to Platform 9 3/4, but there's no such thing."

"Oh yes there is. Come on." said Tom.

Tom led them to a wall in between platform 9 and 10.

"Ok all you have to do is walk straight at the wall and you'll get through to the Platform. It's best if you do it at a bit of a run if you're scared. Just watch me." explained Tom.

He ran straight at the wall and was gone.

"Why don't you go next Nikki?" said Jack.

"Okay if you say so." Nikki said uncertainly.

She ran, but she didn't collide with the wall. Instead she was standing at Platform 9 3/4 where Tom was waiting for them. She could see an old fashioned train puffing smoke called the 'Hogwarts Express'. She turned around and saw that Jack and her mum were standing behind her.

"Wow. So is this how we get to Hogwarts? Oh my god! Look at all those kids are they all going to Hogwarts like us?"

"Oh yes." said Tom.

"Man. Hogwarts must be massive."

"Trust me you'll love it there." said Tom.

"I hope so. Look there's the Weasleys. Ginny!!"

"Hey Nikki. I can't wait until I'll be on the train with you next year."

"Me too."

"Hey Nikki did you hear Harry Potter is on the train. He's going to Hogwarts and guess what, he's going to be in your year!" shouted Fred.

"Its true." said George.

"Whose Harry whatever his name is?"

"When Harry was 1 year old, the Dark Lord came to his house and killed his parents. When the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry, something strange happened and the Dark Lord lost his powers and all that was left was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead." explained George and Fred.

"Wow I can't wait to meet him." said Nikki and Ron.

The whistle went and Tom, Nikki and the Weasley kids, except for Ginny went on the train with their luggage.

"Everywhere we looked is full. Come on let's look here Ron."

"Hey can we sit here, everywhere else is full?" asked Ron.

"Sure." said a boy with jet black messy hair and glasses.

"I'm Ron by the way. Remember the one with the big family."

"Oh yeh hi."

"I'm Nikki and you are?"

"Oh I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Then it's true you're going to Hogwarts. Umm do you really have that, you know?" asked Ron.

"A scar. Yeh I do." Harry showed them his scar on his forehead.

"Wicked." said Ron.

"Cool. You must be quite upset with what happened to your parents?"

"Yeh I am."

"I know how you feel. My parents died when I was 1 as well and since then I've had this scar on my neck. Now I live with Tom Coliandris and his family, they adopted me this summer."

"Wow we have a lot in common like both of our parents have died, we both have a lightning shaped scar, we both have black hair and we wear glasses. The only things different is that you live with a magical family and I live with my muggle relatives who are really mean and that your a girl and I'm a guy."

"True we do have a lot in common."

Soon the sweet trolley came.

"Do you want anything?" asked the lady.

"No I'm all set." Ron said holding up some sandwiches.

"We'll take the lot." both Harry and Nikki said at once.

They were eating all the different magical sweets when a girl with very bushy brown hair opened the compartment door.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it."

"No." they all said.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron was about to change his rat Scabbers yellow.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow, turn this big, fat rat bright yellow."

Nothing happened.

"Oh well." said Nikki.

"Are you sure that was a real spell? I've tried some simple spells and they've all worked for me."

She went up to Harry and said a spell, which fixed his glasses.

"That's better. I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Harry and you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Nikki."

"Hi." said Nikki.

"I must go. You should get your uniform on we're going to be there very soon. Oh Ron did you know you have some dirt on your nose." Ron rubbed his nose and they all changed into their school robes. They were nearly there at there new home Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 4 - The Sorting Hat**

After a while the train stopped at a village called Hogsmeade.

"Hey. I think we're here." said Nikki.

"Come on let's get our luggage and get of the train." said Harry.

All the students got out of their compartments with their luggage and got out of the train.

"First years follow me. Come on hurry up now. Oh hello Harry." said an 8 1/2" giant with a messy beard.

"Hello Hagrid." said Harry.

"Harry you know that giant?" asked Nikki.

"Yeh. He's the one who told me that I was a wizard and dropped me off at the station."

"Cool." said Ron.

All the first years followed Hagrid to the boats.

"Ok. Four students to a boat. Go on get in. Hurry up now." said Hagrid.

All the students got into a boat and they started drifting across the lake towards a magnificent castle.

"Wow. So that's Hogwarts." said Nikki.

The boats stopped at some stairs. Everyone stepped out of the boats and went up the stairs. A lady with emerald green robes and a pointy hat was standing at the top.

"Hello students. I'm Professor McGonagall. They are almost ready for you in the hall. When you go in you'll be sorted into one of our four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Any rule-breaking and you'll lose house points, just the same with any achievements and you'll win house points. I'll go and check if they're ready for you."

Professor McGonagall went through the giant double doors into the great hall to check if everyone was ready.

"So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Hehe." whispered Ron.

"Find my name funny do you. Well there's no arguing who you are. Red hair, second hand books and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley. And who's this?"

"Nikita Riddle, but you can call me Nikki. Why are you asking? Do you need to make fun someone else as well as him?"

"Nikita Riddle. Nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same thing about you Draco."

"We'll find out. You shouldn't make friends with the wrong people Potter. I can help you there."

"I think I can figure out people myself thanks."

"Ahem. They are ready for you. Please get in a single file and follow me." said Professor McGonagall.

"I hope you get sorted into Slytherin like I obviously will and keep the family tradition." whispered Draco to Nikki.

"I don't." said Nikki to herself.

They followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall in a single line. There were four large tables in the hall.

"Guys look at the ceiling." They all looked up and saw the ceiling looking just like the sky outside. "They've done an enchantment on it so it looks like the sky outside. I read it in Hogwarts a history." explained Hermione.

"Cool." said all the first years. They stopped at the stage where the all the teachers sat at the back of the hall. Professor McGonagall put a stool in the middle of the stage with a hat on top of it.

"When I call your name out, come and sit on the stool and I'll put the hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your house. Ok. Susan Bones."  
Susan went and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Susan's head. As soon as the hat made contact with Susan's head it shouted...  
"Hufflepuff!!!" Everyone clapped and cheered on the Hufflepuff table.

"Hermione Granger."

"Gryffindor!!!" Everyone cheered on the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Slytherin!!!"

Everyone clapped and cheered on the Slytherin table.

"Padma Patil."

"Ravenclaw!!!" shouted the hat. Everyone shouted on the Ravenclaw table.

"Harry Potter." All heads turned to face Harry while he sat on the stool. Everyone was silent.

"Tricky, very tricky. There's a lot of courage and bravery. Oh yes."

"Please not be Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin ay. Then it must be GRYFFINDOR!!!" Everyone on the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Gryffindor!!!"

"Few!!" said Ron. Everyone cheered for Ron on the Gryffindor table.

One by one all the students got sorted. There was only one person left.

"Nikita Riddle."

She walked up to the stool and then sat down.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin. I just know it."

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Nikki. After a few seconds the hat shouted...

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Everyone in the hall gasped.

"What. How can she be in Gryffindor when she's a Riddle?" said Draco.

Nikki walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The Gryffindors started to clap and cheer.

Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went silent.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our old students. Well I hope all of you are happy with what house you're in. Just before we start our feast I wanted to remind you that the forbidden forest is of bounds and the third floor is of limits to all of you don't want to die a painful death. Let the feast begin."

All of a sudden food appeared on all four tables.

"Nikki. Dumbledore wants to meet you after the feast. Here's a letter." said Hermione.

"Ok. Thanks Hermione."

Everyone enjoyed eating the feast and telling people where they were from and who they were related to. When the feast was over everyone followed their Head boy and Head girl back to their house common rooms.

"Everyone please follow me. Keep up." said Percy.

"Percy can you tell me where Dumbledore's office is?"

"Nikki why don't you take Fred with you? He knows where to go."

"Ok. Thanks. Hey Fred can you take me to Dumbledore's office?"

"Sure. Follow me." Fred led Nikki to Dumbledore's office. "Do you want me to wait for you or will you be alright coming back to the Gryffindor common room."

"I'll be fine Fred, you can go." Nikki went up to the gargoyle and said...

"Sherbet Lemon."

The gargoyle jumped to the side revealing a spiral staircase. She climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sir you asked me to come and meet you after the feast."

"Ah yes. Nikki please have a seat." Nikki went inside and took a seat opposite Dumbledore. "As you must be wondering, how did your parents die all those years ago as no one actually knows? Well apart from me, no one else knows. So I wanted to tell you myself, before someone else gave you the wrong information."

"Ok."

"So here's goes. You do know what happened to Harry don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Well two years after the Dark Lord had tried to kill Harry and lost his powers, he came back to power and went to your house and killed your parents, but just like Harry, when he tried to kill you something strange happened and he lost his powers completely and you were left with that scar and because no one knew that he came back to power, they didn't know that he had given you a scar as well as Harry. Now I think you know now how your parents died."

"Sir who were my parents anyway?"

"I will tell you that in due course, but right now I think you should go to bed."

"Goodnight Sir."

"Night."


	5. Hogwarts

**Chapter 5 – Hogwarts**

She went up to Gryffindor Tower. Percy was outside the Fat Lady portrait to let her in. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Tom were sitting in the common room, waiting for her to tell them what Dumbledore said to her.

"Nikki are you okay?" asked Fred.

"Voldemort killed my parents, two years after he killed Harry's. You were right Harry, we do have a lot in common. I'm going upstairs to bed. See you all tomorrow. Night."

"Night." they all said to Nikki.

*~*~*~*

Nikki was turning from side to side on her bed, screaming and shouting.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Nikki. She woke up covered in sweat. She had seen a dream, she had seen it before, but couldn't remember when.

"Nikki are you all right? What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Who were you yelling at?" asked Parvati Patil, another student in Gryffindor.

"I saw this person in a hooded robe, killing a woman with long black hair. I don't know why I just saw that. I don't even know who she was." explained Nikki. "You four go downstairs and I'll meet you at breakfast. I'm fine."

*~*~*~*

It was nearly Halloween, and Nikki was getting along really well with everyone in Hogwarts. She was doing great in all of her classes even though she never put her hand up like Hermione always did, she always knew all the answers. Her favourite subjects were Defence Against the Dark Arts and surprisingly Potions. No one in Gryffindor liked Potions, actually they hated that subject. Not because of what they were learning, but from who they were learning. Professor Snape was a very strict teacher and he never showed any emotions, well except for hatred towards Harry and Harry's dad James. But for some reason Nikki still liked Professor Snape.

One day she asked Dumbledore if she could talk to him. She went to his office and said the new password _'Fizzy Pops' _and climbed up the spiral staircase.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir I wanted to talk to you about Professor Snape."

"Please have a seat and tell me what you want to say."

She went up to Professor Dumbledore's desk and took a seat opposite him.

"Sir the thing is, lots of the students don't like Professor Snape because he is stricter and he doesn't show any emotion other than hatred towards Harry. I think that there's something wrong and that something has happened in his life that he hasn't got over yet. Unlike us, when we have something bad happen to us, we always have friends to go to and talk things through, but I don't think it's the same with Professor Snape. I know he must have had friends when he was a student here, but now that they all have their own lives to live Professor Snape doesn't have anyone to talk to and then when someone in his class messes up, he just gets frustrated and lets his anger out on them. I have tried to tell everyone not to annoy Professor Snape, but I don't think they realise what he's going through right now at this moment."

"Thank you Nikki for sharing that with me and I'll try my best to find out what's wrong and see if I can help. You may go now unless you have anything else to tell me."

She thought about telling him about the dream she keeps having, but decided not to.

"No that is all. Good bye Sir."

"Good bye."

*~*~*~*

It was the day before Halloween and everyone was getting ready for the feast tomorrow. Nikki was walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione when Ron started to argue with Hermione.

"Bloody Hell. Hermione why do you have to be such a know-it-all all the time?" shouted Ron.

"I am not a know-it-all."

"Face it Hermione, you do sometimes act like you know everything and we are just complete idiots." said Harry.

Nikki didn't say anything and Hermione ran off crying.

"See what you did now. For once can both of you think before you say anything to her." said Nikki.

"We were only telling her the truth." said Ron.

"How would you two like it, if I kept calling both of you a bunch of complete losers, just like the way Malfoy does."

"That's not the point." said Ron.

She slapped both of them on the head.

"You do know that didn't hurt." said Harry.

Nikki got out her Potions book which was really big and had a hard cover. She then hit both of them really hard on the head with her book.

"OW!!!" they both shouted.

"Nikki what was that for?" said Harry.

"If both of you don't go up to Hermione and apologize for what you said to her, I am going to use such illegal curses on both of you. You better say sorry to her before the feast tomorrow or else."

She ran off behind Hermione to see if she was okay.


	6. Halloween

**Chapter 6 – Halloween**

**  
**It was Halloween and everyone was in the Great Hall enjoying the absolutely amazing feast. Nikki went inside and walked straight to Harry and Ron, she wasn't looking very happy.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron.

"I just went to say hi to Parvati and she told me that Hermione was crying in the toilet on the first floor. Well...Start talking!" said Nikki, looking angry.

"I totally forgot. It's just that I had to finish my homework for Snape and it completely slipped my mind. I'm so sorry." said Harry.

"Okay. I can get that, but what's your excuse? You've already done your homework. Oh yeah, didn't Hermione do it for you?" said Nikki.

Ron didn't say a word, but was red in the face.

"I knew you weren't clever, but I didn't know you were this sly." said Nikki furiously. She left both of them to sit with Parvati and Lavenderon the other side of the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly Professor Quirrell,their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,came running into the Great Hall.

"Ttttroll in the dungeons!!! Ttttroll in the dungeons!!!" screamed Professor Quirrell, and then he fainted.

Everyone started screaming and shouting, people were running in every direction.

"I'm going to find Hermione. I'll see you later." said Nikki and she ran outside of the Great Hall.

"Everyone please calm down." said Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone stood still and completely silent.

"Can all the Prefects take their House back to your common room?" said Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone filed out of the Great Hall and went up to their common rooms.

"Ron." said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Hermione. She's still in the girl's toilets." said Harry.

"Lets go." said Ron.

They both ran to find Hermione.

"Hey. Did you see Nikki go to the common room?" asked Harry.

"No. You don't think?" asked Ron.

Nikki ran into the girl's toilets and started banging on all the doors.

"Hermione, you in here? It's me Nikki."

"Go away. Leave me alone."

"Hermione you need to get out of there and come with me to the common room. There's a troll in the castle somewhere. Please Hermione get out of there now."

"No! Just leave me alone and go."

"Hermione if you don't get out in three seconds I'm going to burst the door open. One. Two. Three. Alohamora!!"

The door unlocked and opened,revealing Hermione crying inside.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Nikki look behind you."

Nikki turned around and saw a fourteen foottroll standing in front of the way out.

"How are we going to get out now?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione hide somewhere while I find a way to distract him."

"Bloody Hell. He's massive Harry." whispered Ron from behind the troll.

"Harry, Ron is that you?" asked Hermione.

"Are you two okay?" asked Harry.

"We're fine. For now anyway." said Nikki.

Harry tried to distract the troll with Nikki and Ron's help.

"I'm going to find someone to help us. I'll be right back. Be careful."

"Don't worry we'll be fine. You go." said Harry.

When Nikki came back with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell the troll was laying flat on the floor.

"What exactlyhappenedhere and what were you two thinking? Thatyou could defeat a full grown troll?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry and Ron.

"Professor it's not their fault. I thought I could try and capture the troll, but if it wasn't for Harry, Ron and Nikki I would be dead by now."

"Well Ms. Riddle ten points to Gryffindor for telling us as soon as you could. Now please go to your dorm and sleep." said Professor Snape.

"Yes Professor." said Nikki and made her way up to her dormitory.

"You two five points each for sheer dumb luck. Now both of you go to bed." said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor." they both said and went after Nikki.

"Now Ms. Granger please next time think before such careless matters. You can go now." said Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor." said Hermione.

When they all entered into the common room everyone was already upstairs and asleep.

"Goodnight." they said to each other.


	7. Birthday

**Chapter 7 - Birthday  
**

Nikki woke up the next morning, after seeing that same dream she had seen about that woman with dark black long hair. She went down to the common room when she saw Harry sitting on his own,everyone else going to breakfast.

"Hey Harry." said Nikki.

"Hi." Harry replied.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"Nikki we need to talk." said Harry.

"Ok. What's up?"

"You remember the day we got sorted into Gryffindor and then you went to see Dumbledore?"

"Yeah."

"You looked pretty upset that day and I never got a chance to ask you if everything was alright."

"Well, you just asked me right now and as you can see. I'm absolutely fine. You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Look, I know how you feel and you can trust me with things like that. Tell me if there's anything wrong."

"You really think that you know how I feel right now. Well listen to this, my parents die when I'm only one. After that I stay in an orphanage until I'mtwo years old, when this cruel couple adopts me and makes me work for them every second of my life. I finally escape from their house and I have to live in an alleyway at the age of seven to nine. Whoever came near me used to swear and taunt me. Finally Jack, Tom Coliandris' brother is talking to me in the summer when I rise up five feet above the ground, he takes me to his house and his mum adopts me. I come here and on my first day I find out that a guy name Voldemort had killed my parents and when I ask Dumbledore who my parents were, he still doesn't tell me. Instead he says that he'll tell me when I'mready. So actually Harry, I don't think you know how I feel right now at all."

"I really didn't know that you've gone through so much."

"Yeah well it's not something you tell the whole world. I'm starving right now. I'm going to breakfast and please don't tell anyone what I just told you."

"I won't."

Nikki went to breakfast and Dean came down from the boy dormitories.

"Harry did you tell her? What did she say?" asked Dean.

"I totally forgot, I'll ask her now at breakfast. Come on let's go."

They both went down to breakfast.

*~*~*~*

Nikki woke up in a happy mood. It was her birthday. She got dressed and went down to the common room.

"Surprise!!!" everyone shouted.

"What the...?" Nikki looked around.

"Happy Birthday Nikki." said Fred, giving her a hug.

"Aww thanks everyone. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

"We didn't do anything. It was only Fred, Harry and Dean." said Ron.

"Really? Oh my god this must have taken you all night to do!"

"George and Tom helped as well." said Dean, while he kissed Nikki.

"Thank you so much. I really don't deserve this."

"Stop saying that. Of course you deserve it." said Harry.

"Can we cut the cake already? I want to give her my present." said Seamus and Neville.

They all sang happy birthday, had cake and opened Nikki's birthday presents. Then everyone went to breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Nikki. Here's your present."

"Thanks Cedric. Wow you got me the poster that I wanted of the Chuddly Cannons."

All of a sudden Draco and his mates walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Nikki. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Draco." she answered him with a loathing look.

"I got you something." said Draco, holding out what looked like two tickets. "They're tickets to the next Chuddly Cannon game against the Tornados."

"But why are there two tickets instead of just one?" Nikki asked curiously.

"I thought maybe you would like go with me?"

"Draco let me make this perfectly clear. Thanks, but I'm not going anywhere with someone who's in Slytherin, especially if they'rea Malfoy. Do you know why? You're the next person on my list of the people I hate after the man who killed my parents." She walked away and avoided him all day.


	8. Christmas

**Chapter 8 – Christmas**

**  
**It was Christmas Eve. Everyone was sitting in the common room chatting. Nikki was having a row with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I have told you. We are not going to try and find out what's under that trapdoor. We're already in a lot of trouble as it is. First, nearly getting killed by that three-headed dog thatHagrid calls 'Fluffy' and then almost pulverized by a twelve**-**foot troll at Halloween. Please can you just forget about it?"

"Nikki it's obvious that there's something being kept hidden under that door,and it must be something really important or Fluffy wouldn't be guarding it." said Hermione.

"Hermione's right."

"Oh shut up Ron."

"I bet you it's that package Hagrid got from Gringotts." said Harry.

"It doesn't matter what it is because it has nothing to do with us. I can't believe out ofall people you are actually on their side and not mine Hermione. I thought you didn't wantto die or worse get expelled."

"I don't. I'm not saying we go and get past Fluffy and then take the thing there hiding, but just find out what it is."  
"Look everyone is gone. I think we should go to sleep." said Ron.

"Yeah. You coming Nikki?" said Harry while he, Ron and Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to stay here for a while. You guys go. I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Night." said Harry.

Nikki went to go and stand in front of the window. Tears were coming out of her eyes while she stared at the night sky.

"Hey Nikki."

Nikki quickly wiped away her tears and turned around.

"Oh hey Fred. What are you doing up so late?" she said trying to smile.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Anyway are you Ok?" he said looking worried.

"I'm fine Fred. Don't worry." Nikki said while she turned around to stare out at the night sky.

Fred came behind Nikki and embracedher in a tight friendly hug.

"Do you really think I'mthat thick? Now tell me what's really wrong? he said giving her a little squeeze.

"Alright, but promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I won't. Not even George."

"Thanks. It's just that I'ma bit worried about Ron, Hermione and especially Harry because we keep getting into dangerous situations and I'm scared. I don't want anyone I know to ever get hurt and if it's one of my best friends,then that's even worse." she started to cry again. She never did that in front of anyone, but she could trust Fred.

"Hey. Its okay, I understand you really care about everyone, but don't worry they'll take care of themselves. Trust me." he gave her a kiss on her left cheek.

"Okay if you say so. I trust you." she gave him a kiss on his right cheek. Fred was still hugging her tightly.

"Do you want to sit down for a while and then we'll go upstairs to bed?"

"Alright then."

Fred ledher to the window sill, still not letting go of her and sat down. Both of them just gazed outside at the stars until Nikki finally spoke.

"Sometimes I just look out and try and find my mum and dad among all those stars, but I never seem to succeed."

"You've got Mrs Coliandris and her two sons Tom and Jack. If you still feel alone then you've always got my family, Harry, Hermione and me."

"Tom's mum is really nice and so is everyone else, but it will never be anything like having my own parents and I think Harry feels the same way."

"We both look seriously sleepy right now."

"Yeah. Come on let's go back to our dormitories and go to bed. Night Fred."

"Night Nikki."

*~*~*~*

Christmas was finally here and just like her birthday, Nikki got lots of presents from everyone, even Draco gave her a box of Chocolate Frogs with a little note.

_Nikki,_

_Merry Christmas and hopefully a Happy New Year. I just wanted to apologize for what happened on your birthday. I never wanted you to get angry or embarrassed in any way. So sorry about that. Is it ok if we're just acquaintances? I hope you like chocolate frogs._

_Draco_

"Talk about pathetic." Nikki said to herself before going down to see Harry, Ron and Hermione, but mostly Fred.

"Merry Christmas Ron and you too Harry. That is so like Draco to put Fire whisky in those chocolate frogs or I'm just going mad because all I can see is Harry's head. Why can't I see his body?"

"Someone gave me an invisibility cloak for Christmas, but they didn't put theirname on it. All it says is _Use it well_." said Harry.

"Okay now that's cool."

Nikki's day went really well and everyone was in such a good mood. She just hoped Harry, Ron and Hermione would forget about the trapdoor, but she doubted it.


	9. Mirror of Erised

**Chapter 9 - Mirror of Erised**

The next morning Harry and Ron came running up to Nikki in the common room.

"Guess what I...I mean we did last night." said Harry, looking excited.

"Please don't tell me you went to find out about that Nicholas Flamel guy. Hagrid told us not to and for once I agree with him." said Nikki angrily.

"Okay at first, only I went to the library. So I could check the restricted section under my cloak, but then Filch heard me so I ran for it. On the way I found a room which had this weird mirror and when I looked into it I saw my parents standing next to me, but when I got Ron to look into it he saw himself all grown up with the Quidditch cup."

"You went to the restricted section in the library and nearly got caught? What were you thinking? asked Nikki.

"That's not the point. I want you to check what that mirror is trying to show us because you're clever and you'll know what its for." said Ron.

"Okay. Let's just say that I do go and look at this mirror with you, but we can't let anyone else find out. Neville already knows about Nicholas Flamel, we don't need him to know anything else. Not yet anyway."

"Why don't you and Harry go? I've got to stay here anyway to do my homework. If Neville comes and asks I'll just say you two are still looking for NicholasFlamel."

"That's cool with me. Nikki let's go."

"What now?"

"Yes Nikki now. Come on." Harry grabbed Nikki's arm and took her to the room where he found the mirror. "That's the mirror which I saw my parents in."

"Wow. It's beautiful. Anyway let me check what I can see in the mirror and then I'll try and think what the mirror is for." Nikki walked up to the mirror and stood in front of it. "Okay I can see myself on my seventeenth birthday and all of you are there." by the words _all of you_ she only meant Fred. "I can also see this man with red hair, he's tall and thin, but he's not Ron'sdad. He's younger than that. I can also see a woman with long black hair. Wait a minute I've seen her before. She's the woman who keeps getting killed my dreams."

She walked away from the mirror and Harry went to go and sit in front of it.

"I'm confused. I don't have a clue right now what that means, but give me a second let me think."

"Ah lotsof students have tried to work out what this mirror is trying to show you and only some have figured it out. Let me give you a clue. What you see in the mirror is something you wish can come true."  
Harry and Nikki turned to see Dumbledore standing behind them.

"So this mirror shows you what you want, whatever you want." said Harry.

"Yes and no. You can only see your deepest desire in the Mirror of Erised."

Nikki was writing something on a piece of parchment. "Midnight give this letter to Ron as quickly as you can."

"What did you write to him?" asked Dumbledore.

"I asked him what his greatest wish was in the whole world. Like Harry's would be to see his parents, but I don't get it. When I looked in the mirror I saw me and Fred with this man who looked like he was related to Mr Weasley and a woman with long black hair who I keep seeing in my dreams getting killed. It's my seventeenth birthday. It doesn't make sense at all. I'm leaving. This mirror is stupid, all its doing is making me more frustrated and angry. I'll see you later Harry." Nikki said as she made her way to the door.

"Okay bye Nikki." said Harry.

Nikki went to the library to see if she could find anything that could explain the Mirror of Erised to her. On her way there she bumped into Fred.

"Sorry Nikki."

"Hey Fred. Where were you yesterday? I asked George and Lee Jordan, but they didn't tell me."

"Oh I was in the library doing some work. Nothing important."

"Yeah right. Like I'm supposedto believe that you spent all day in the library on Christmas. I wasn't born yesterday Fred. Now tell me the truth."

"Fine, but don't tell anyone okay?"

"I won't. Now spill."

"I was finishing the last touches on my present for my mum. I thought I might make her a present this year and not just buy one like I do every year."

"Aww that's so sweet. What did you make?"

"I made her a necklace which said 'I love you mum'on it."


	10. Nicholas Flamel

**Chapter 10 - Nicholas Flamel**

After Nikki had seen the Mirror of Erised, she preoccupied herself with homework and going to watch Harry practice Quidditch with the Gryffindor team. Ron and Hermione always came with her toHarry's practices. The next match against Hufflepuff was drawing nearer and Oliver Wood insisted the Gryffindor team practice as much as they could. Nikki was happy Wood was doing that because this gave them very little time to discuss Nicholas Flamel. Harry told her that Snape will referee the match, but she told him there was nothing to worry about.

"Why did it have to be Snape? They could have picked anyone to referee this match, but they had to pick Snape!!!" shouted Harry.

"Harry calm down. It's only Snape, not a serial killer or anything. You're going to be absolutely fine. So can you please stop exaggerating and just calm down." said Nikki looking worried.

"Calm down! How the hell can I calm down when it's Snape? You don't know how much he hates me. He picks on me every lesson Nikki."

"Look you'redoing great in practices and if he picks on you for no reason other teachers are there to tell him off."

"Here's an idea. Why don't both of you shut up so me and Hermione can play Wizard'sChess in peace?" Ron looked really annoyed.

"Sorry." Harry and Nikki apologised.

All of a sudden Neville came in to the room with his legs stuck together from the Leg-Locker Curse placed on him by Malfoy. Hermione went and fixes his legs.

"Don't listen to what Malfoy says to you Neville. You're far more superior to him and deserve to be a part of Gryffindor no matter what he tells you." said Harry, while giving Neville his Chocolate Frog as a gift.

"Let's see how he likes it when I do a curse on him." Nikki walks out of the room and goes to find Malfoy. "Petrificus Totalus! See you later Malfoy." The full Body-Binding Curse hit Malfoy square in the chest as he fell to the ground. Nikki walked back to the common room. "Harry what's that in your hand?"

"It's the card from the Chocolate Frog. It's Dumbledore's and it has the name Nicholas Flamel on it. It says Dumbledore and Flamel are partners."  
Hermione quickly snatched up one of her textbooks and read the paragraph about Nicholas Flamel.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"Oh no." said Nikki.

"So what does that have anything to do with this?" said Harry looking confused.

"Nicholas Flamel is six hundred and forty-five years old. He isn't in the recent Wizard books because he is so old. He must have asked Dumbledore to take the Stone from Gringotts and guard it for him because its magical powers turn everything into gold and grant everlasting life." explained Hermione.

"And Snape must be after it because of what that Stone can do." said Harry.

"What does Snape have to do with this? Harry you're just accusing him because of the Quidditch match coming up. Now we know what Fluffy is guarding under that trapdoor so we should just get back to our normal lives and forget about the Stone and Nicholas Flamel completely."

"What? We can't just forget about it Nikki. We've got to do something so no one can get that Stone." said Ron.

"Hermione you promised me that we were just going to find out what was under the trapdoor and do nothing else."

"I know, but that was before we found out what it was. Now I think Ron and Harry are right. We should find a way of protecting the Stone so no one can get it."

"Fine do whatever you guys want, but I'm not getting involved. Don't even try to come near me until you three have come back to your senses and realise that what you're saying is completely mad."

Nikki left while Ron, Hermione and Neville had there mouths wide open. Harry on the other hand had got up and ran after her.

"Nikki wait a minute." Harry said.

"Harry let go of my hand. I've had enough."

"Just listen to me for one second."

"What's the point? Look I don't want to see anyone get hurt, especially you Harry and by the looks of it I think you're going to get yourself in danger very soon. We've already gone through too much for first years. Some of the things we have done haven't been accomplishedby full grown adult witches and wizards. Like nearly getting killed by that Troll and shortly after we faced Fluffy who nearly ate us. Why do I even bother to stop you because no matter what I say you're never going to listen? I think its best if we don't talk until this is over."

"So what are you trying to say that we should stop being friends just because of that Stone?"

"I'm not saying we stop being friends. I'll still come and see you practice Quidditch, work with you in lessons, help you out with your homework and everything, but I'll just do it without saying anything and when I'm done helping you out and watching you play Quidditch, I'll just go and hang out with someone else. See you around Harry."

"Nikki."

"I don't care!" Nikki ran and ran as fast as she could. She wanted to be as far away from Harry, Ron and Hermione as possible. She wanted to be with someone who would understand her; the person she wanted was Fred. If he couldn't help, then she wanted to be alone. She went in to the library and slid to the floor in the corner. Tears were running down her face while she stared in space.

"Nikki are you alright?" she could here a friendly voice.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine Fred."

"You don't look fine. Do you want to talk about it? If you don't, I'm still here." Fred sat right next to Nikki and gave her a huge hug, not letting go of her for a single second.

"I had an argument with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but mostly Harry. They just don't listen and they keep getting themselves into trouble. I've just had enough and I told Harry that until they stop getting themselves into dangerous situations, I'm not talking to them at all. I'll see them, help them with their homework, but I won't talk to them." She was crying while she told Fred.

"Why don't you spend time with me, George and Lee Jordan?"

"Yeah ok."

"But for now we can just stay here for a little while and then we'll see what George and Lee are up to?"

"Thanks I'd like that."

Both of them sat there in the corner while Fred still didn't let go of her.

*~*~*~*

Everyday Nikki spent with Fred, George and Lee and if they were busy she spent time with Lavender, Parvati and Padma. As the game is drawing nearer Gryffindor are made to practice nearly every day. Snape is constantly picking on Harry and treats him worse than everyone else. Harry keeps trying to get Nikki to talk, but she just ignores him and doesn't even ask if he's ok because of Snape. One day she goes to the Quidditch pitch with Lee, Lavender, Parvati and Padma to watch Fred and George play. She notices that Ron and Hermione are there too.

"Hey look there's Ron and Hermione. Why don't we go and talk to them?" said Lee.

"You three go. I'm going to stay here." said Nikki.

"You'll have to talk to them sooner or later." Lavender said.

"I pick later. Just go."

"You ok?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah."

"You sure about that?" asked Padma.

"I'm fine."

They all left Nikki and went to see Hermione and Ron.

*~*~*~*

It's the day of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Everyone in the Great Hall is excited.

"Fred and George are going to do fine. You guys are the best beaters in the whole school. Gryffindor are bound to win today." Nikki gave them a pep talk.

"Yeah of course we are. Thanks for that Nikki." said Fred.

It was time for the match to start and everyone was heading for the stands. All of a sudden she saw Harry looking at her by the door.

"Hey Nikki."

"Good Luck."

"Thanks. Can we talk on our way up? Please."

"No."

Everyone went to the stands while the two teams went to get changed. Lee was commentating the match. All of a sudden the teams walked onto the pitch and everyone started cheering.

"And here they are. Gryffindor in red and Hufflepuff in blue." shouted Lee.

"Captains shake hands. Mount your brooms. Now I want a clean game. On my whistle."Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

The teams soured up in the air. Malfoy comes and starts to insult Ron and Neville. Suddenly he jumps on Ron and the start to wrestle. Five minutes later Harry snatches the Snitch and Gryffindor wins the match.

"Yes we won!" Gryffindor shouts.

Ron has given Malfoy a black eye and Neville has taken on Malfoy's gang of friends. Harry flies around a bit and when he returns to see the rest of the Gryffindors, he tells Ron and Hermione about what he heard by the forest.

"Snape was threatening Professor Quirrell and I think he's trying to get Quirrell to help him get past Fluffy and steal the Stone."

"Harry as long as Quirrell can stand up to Snape I think the Stone is safe." said Hermione.

"I don't think that's not going to be long enough. Everyone knows that Quirrell is such a pushover. I think we only have until Tuesday." said Ron.

"I give up. You three haven't changed your minds a single bit since I stopped talking to you. You're pathetic. Sometimes I really wonder what I saw in you three and became one of your friends. Man! Was I dumb or what? I've got to go or I might become even dumber than I already have." Nikki looked disgusted.


	11. Norbert the Norweigian Ridgeback

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world apart from my own characters, but if I could, Draco Malfoy would be MINE FOREVER!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

Nikki walked into the library. She noticed that Harry, Ron & Hermione were also there and were looking straight at her.

"What? Can't I be in the same room without you three staring at me?" she glared at all three of them while sitting on the table a few feet away.

"Nikki we're really sorry. Can you please forgive us?" Harry was on his knees begging, but Nikki didn't move.

"Can you at least help me do there homework?" Hermione asked.

"Pass me Harry's homework. His is the most difficult to do." she pulled out the chair next to Harry and set to work.

"Thanks Nikki. This really means a lot." Hermione smiled at her.

All of a sudden, Hagrid walked into the library. Hermione, Harry and Ron started to ask Hagrid questions about the philosopher's stone. Nikki got up and told them that she'll finish Harry's homework in their common room. After that, she left them to bombard Hagrid with their million questions.

"Keep it down, will you? Come and see me later, but don't expect me to tell you much. And Harry?" Hagrid turned and looked at Harry.

"Yes Hagrid?" Harry looked confused.

"Try and bring Nikki with you too." Hagrid looked like he was begging.

"I promise she'll be there." Harry smiled and ran after Ron and Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and a very pessimistic Nikki visited Hagrid's hut later that day. Hagrid told them that he did not know what else was guarding the stone besides the three-headed dog. He did tell them which teachers had cast spells to guard the stone. To their surprise, one of the teachers was Snape. He added that he would never give out any information on how to bypass the dog.

"What's that behind you Hagrid?" Ron tried to walk around Hagrid.

Hagrid moved out of the way to reveal an unusually large egg. "Don't tell anyone, but I won this in a poker game last night."

"Oh my gosh," Hermione and Nikki looked at each other.

"You do know that dragons are illegal, right?" Nikki was getting worried.

"I know that, but I really want to take care of it anyway. Will you guys promise not to tell anyone?" Hagrid had that pleading look in his eyes.

"We promise that we won't tell anyone, but you have to be really careful Hagrid." Harry wasn't sure if this was the best decision to make, but then he saw the desperate look on Hagrid's face.

"It's getting late. We better get going Hagrid. Let us know about the egg, you know if it hatches or something. Bye" Hermione just wanted to think this properly and help Hagrid out.

"Bye Hagrid. Let's go guys." Nikki just wanted to leave.

"I'll let you guys know. Bye." Hagrid was happy.

"Bye." Ron and Harry followed the girls back to the Gryffindor common room.

*****

A week had gone by and Nikki was still trying to avoid the Golden Trio as much as she could. However, Harry was determined not to let Nikki out of his sight. Wherever she went, he would go with her. If she went to the toilet, Harry would get Hermione to go with Nikki.

Nikki was sitting by the big oak tree in front of the lake, trying to do her homework in peace while she ignored the fact that Ron and Hermione were both sitting rather too close to her.

"Seriously, if you get any closer, one of you will be on my lap. Can't you two give me some space? I promise that I won't runaway," Nikki was beyond desperate.

Before any of them could move, Harry was sprinting in their direction and it looked like he wouldn't be able to stop.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. He skidded to a stop, but at the last minute, he tripped and fell forward.

"What the..." Nikki looked up and saw Harry collapse on top of her.

"Ow," Both, Harry and Nikki called out in unison.

Harry slowly moved his hands to each side of Nikki's waist. Her hands went to his chest and as soon as Harry moved off of Nikki, his eyes locked onto hers. Harry had never noticed how much Nikki's eyes reminded him of dark chocolate. If it were possible, he would stare into her eyes all day.

Nikki was staring right back into Harry's eyes. _Wow! I knew he had green eyes, but I never knew they were so bright. I could stare at him all day. What the hell am I saying?! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!_

"Um Harry... Not that I don't like you or anything, but can you please get off of me?" Not that she really wanted him to.

"Oh right," He quickly got up and avoided eye contact with Nikki.

"Why were you running like a maniac towards us?" Ron asked while Hermione helped Nikki sit up straight.

"I just got a note from Hagrid. The egg is hatching," Harry panted.

"We better go then," Hermione said as they all stood up.

"Give me all of your bags and I'll put them in the common room. I'll meet you all at the hut in 10 minutes," Nikki started grabbing Hermione's bag.

"I'll come with you," Harry started to grab Ron's bag.

"Harry, I promise that I won't run away and actually meet you at the hut. Please trust me," She pleaded.

"Fine. We'll see you later," Harry still wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to upset Nikki.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been extremely busy or down right lazy. Apart from my homework, schoolwork and my social life, my only priority will be finishing off this fanfic. There are a lot of chapters that I need to write for this, so I really hope that you all are going to bear with me the whole way.

**Reviewers**

**KittyKage: **EVE!!! Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter!!! I know they are extremely short, but I just want the 1st year of Hogwarts to be over and done with!!! It gets so much more interesting in her second year!!! By the way, Cedric and Ron don't fancy her!!! The others I'm not so sure about!!! There definitely will be more Fred/Nikki moments in the future!!!

**Maid-of-awesome: **CATRIN!!! Thanks for reviewing my extremely short chapters!!! As soon as the 1st year of Hogwarts is over, you will definitely see my own style of writing and trust me the chapters will be long!!! Yes, a lot of people fancy her, but not all of them!!! After I'm done writing this whole story, I have two stories I need to finish on youtube and one story on another website!!! As soon as I finish all of these stories, I will write another Harry Potter related story with all new characters!!! I might even do a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight, but I'll think about that later!!!

**MuseFair: **HEY!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! I think you're the only one who liked the fact that Nikki doesn't like Draco!!! Nikki is a very nice girl, in her own mean and abusive way!!! I hope to hear from you more as the story progresses!!!


End file.
